


Start of a Habit

by Abbie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/pseuds/Abbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver just wants to make Tommy feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of a Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for StoriesbyLadyChi, who saw I had a bad day, wrote me these jerks kissing, and it all spiraled out of control from there.

“Oliver, what are you–”

Oliver pushed Tommy back to recline against the couch, sinking slowly to his knees in front of Tommy. “Relax. I’m gonna make you feel good.”

Tommy swallowed hard, eyes wide, lips parted and damp and swollen still, breath panting between them as Oliver thumbed open the button of Tommy’s slacks and carefully lowered the zipper.

“You don’t have to–”

Oliver shut him up with a raised eyebrow, settling between Tommy’s knees and spreading his thighs apart with his shoulders. “Tommy, do I ever do anything I don’t want to?”

Oliver reached into Tommy’s pants, rubbing his hand against Tommy’s length through his boxer briefs.

Swearing under his breath, Tommy’s head hit the back of the couch, muscles in his neck straining. Reaching down, he snatched Oliver’s wrist, stilling him. Licking his lips, he dropped his chin to his chest and stared at Oliver hard. “Be sure. Oliver, I need you to be sure.”

Oliver held his gaze for a long, taut moment, then smiled slow and warm. “I’m always sure about you.”

Tommy let go of his wrist, and Oliver scooted forward, eyes dropping to Tommy’s crotch, lids lowering to half-mast. He swiped his tongue over his lower lip and Tommy groaned, one hand gripping the couch cushions, the other reaching for Oliver before abruptly dropping.

“No.” Tommy startled at the forcefulness of Oliver’s tone as he looked up at him, eyes so intense they burned. “Tommy, touch me. You don’t hold back with me, got it?”

Running his bottom lip through his teeth, Tommy held his eyes and nodded, slowly lifting his hand and touching Oliver’s cheek, sliding his fingers back into his short hair.

Oliver leaned forward, shifting up on his knees as he reached into Tommy’s underwear and freed his cock, fingers closing around the hot, hard length and making Tommy hiss.

Oliver leaned in close, fanning his warm breath over Tommy to make him squirm and buck his hips.

He bit off Oliver’s name, jaw clenched as Oliver snickered, running his thumb along the underside of Tommy’s cock, from base to head, gentling over the slit.

And then he licked.

Tommy’s mouth fell open, his voice a wordless exhale of need, eyes sliding shut and fingers scrubbing against Oliver’s scalp.

When Oliver carefully, almost tentatively took Tommy into his mouth, Tommy moaned.

“You’re–you’re pretty good at this for a guy I know has never blown anybody before.”

Oliver pulled off with a wet “pop” and grinned smugly. “I know what’s good. And you’re…” his lips curved into a wicked smirk, “responsive.”

Tommy huffed a laugh, the corner of his mouth curling. “Fuck you.”

Pumping his hand slowly, Oliver licked at the corner of his mouth. “Not this time.”

Tommy’s eyes widened, but before he could question that statement, Oliver guided his dick back into his mouth, sucking on the head, then pushing him deep, slow and careful til Tommy hit the back of his throat.

“Shit, shit shit shit,” Tommy tugged at Oliver’s hair, trying desperately not to thrust into Oliver’s mouth, his back arching with the effort.

Oliver didn’t seem to mind at all. He didn’t try to deep throat, bobbing up and down til he found a rhythm, hollowing his cheeks, swirling his tongue.

Tommy hummed and panted, swore, muttered Oliver’s name over and over and–

“Ah! Ngh–”

Oliver reached his other hand into Tommy’s pants, palming his balls while he sucked the head of Tommy’s cock, flattening his tongue against the underside.

“Oliver–Oliver I’m… I’m gonna–”

Oliver opened his eyes, rolling them up to look at Tommy from beneath his brows.

He didn’t stop.

Chest heaving, eyebrows screwed up in an expression caught between rapture and agony, Tommy held Oliver’s eyes until the last second. His eyes slammed shut with a shout, head slamming back, short nails digging into the back of Oliver’s neck as he helplessly bucked his hips.

Oliver moved with him, only pulling off when Tommy collapsed into a boneless slump against the cushions, sweaty and panting.

He couldn’t even open his eyes when Oliver moved from between his knees, the cushions beside him dipping under Oliver’s weight as he sat.

And then Oliver leaned into him, sealing his lips over Tommy’s open mouth and licking deep, tasting of bitter salt and tang.

Tommy hummed a mild protest, but kissed him back until Oliver pulled away, snickering. “Really, Oliver?”

Oliver shrugged, grinning. “If I’m gonna swallow, you’re gonna taste it.”

Tommy snorted, wiping at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He looked at Oliver sidelong and circumspect, his tone deliberately casual and joking as he said, “You sound like you’re planning on that being a habit.”

Oliver lifted his chin, smile almost a challenge. “Better get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're author-following me and didn't notice, I am multishipper trash.


End file.
